


Bathtime

by alysian_fields



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysian_fields/pseuds/alysian_fields
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain things about human mating rituals that Castiel just can't understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime

“So… what do we do?”

Dean sighed. “Nothing, Cas. We do nothing.” He closed his eyes again, enjoying the warmth of the water. He pulled Castiel back so that his back was pressed tight against Dean’s chest. It felt good. At least, it would if his angel would stop fidgeting.

“You mean we just lie here?”

“Yes.”

“In the water.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Stewing in our own filth.”

“ _Stewing in our own_ — Hey, I don’t know about _you_ , but _I_ showered this morning.”

“Then what is the point of washing again?”

Dean groaned. This would teach him to attempt a bit of romance for once in his life. “It’s not about washing, Cas. It’s supposed to be… I dunno… intimate.” He winced at the word. “You know, relaxing and comforting and… look, _you_ were the one who kept complaining that all we ever do is fight and screw and occasionally save the world. I’m trying to do something nice here!”

“I appreciate the sentiment. But I do still do not understand why we are lying naked in warm water.”

This was not turning out to be the sexy _Out of Africa_ moment Dean had envisioned. “Look, just relax, okay?

Castiel sighed wearily, letting his head fall back onto Dean’s shoulder. Dean couldn’t help feeling slightly put out. He’d lit candles and everything. Still, he supposed, Cas couldn’t really help it. This wasn’t the first time he’d failed to understand human ways, and it must seem pretty weird to a being who didn’t need to worry about things like bathing or eating or sleeping to lie in a tub of hot water.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and Dean had just begun to think that perhaps he had converted the angel to bathtime after all, when “Are we finished yet?” Castiel asked.

Dean made a loud noise of frustration. “Yes, fine, we’re done! I give up!” He shoved Castiel forward a little unceremoniously, and pulled himself out of the tub. “This’ll teach me to try and do something _nice_ for once,” he muttered, grabbing a towel and throwing another to the angel.

“I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Hmph.”

“I just didn’t—”

“Yeah, I know.” Dean looked at the angel, slightly bedraggled and wrapped in a towel, and he couldn’t help a grudging smile. “So. What’s your idea of a romantic evening?”

Cas thought for a moment. “Well… I would take you to Neptune. There is no better view of the Milky Way than from Neptune. It’s very beautiful, and I wish you could see it.”

“Yeah… you do realize that my head would implode, don’t you?”

“Yes. Which is why I haven’t taken you. There are many things that you could not appreciate in your mortal state.”

Dean towelled his hair dry. “I guess there are lots of things we’re never going to get about each other.”

Castiel must have sensed that this made Dean a little sad, because he moved close and wrapped his towel around the both of them, planting a soft kiss on the side of the hunter’s neck. “It doesn’t matter. I am willing to learn, and I am willing to wait. And I’m sure that we can find some common ground in the mean time.”

Dean smiled. “Common ground? What did you have in mind?”

“Oh... fighting. Screwing. Saving the world occasionally.”

Dean’s smile broadened. He could get on board with that.


End file.
